


Did He Know Who I Am?

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shangst Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Garrison days, Langst, M/M, Shangst Week, Shangst Week 2017, kerberos - Freeform, perkerberos, shance, shangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shangst Week Day 3: Above/Below





	Did He Know Who I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> Shangst Week Day 3: Above/Below

“Why did he have to go off into space?” Lance sighed, pressing his cheek to the table.    
  
“Do you already miss him that much, Lance? You’re acting like he was your boyfriend,” Hunk laughed, making a simple joke that made Lance go wild.     
  
“I wish he was! I mean, look at him,” Lance gestured to the posters littering his wall of ‘The Best Pilot at the Garrison’. “He’s absolutely gorgeous and I’m pretty sure I’m the only guy into him.”    
  
Hunk chuckled again, settling down on the floor and getting ready to take a power nap before their next class.    
  
“Well, you keep being all lover boy over him and I’m gonna nap.” Almost instantly he fell asleep.    
  
Lance looked up at the posters himself and his thoughts drifted through his mind.    
  
Why did he leave? Did he even know who Lance was? Could Lance have gone with him if he had been better?    
  
These thoughts swirled rapidly through Lance’s mind, he stood from his spot and walked out of his room, the thoughts haunting him as he walked.    
  
He made his way outside and took in some deep breaths. He shook his head clear and looked up at the bright blue sky, a few clouds fluttering in.    
  
“Does he know who I am?” Lance said aloud, his eyes shutting and his breath steadying as he thought some more.    
  
“Don’t think about it, Lance,” he spoke to himself, heading back inside and trying to forget everything that was plaguing him.    
  


* * *

  
  
“Galaxy Garrison’s launch to Kerberos was a failure today when pilot had an error and crashed the ship into an asteroid field. The three pilots on board are reported missing as they are still searching for the remains or if there are any survivors.”   
  
No.  
  
“Takashi Shirogane was piloting the ship, along with Samuel and Matthew Holt. It is a sad day for all humanity.”   
  
_No._   
  
“Lance?” Hunk questioned, barging into the other’s room only to find it was pitch black. The only light coming from the TV and he could see the faint outline of someone sitting in front of it, with a blanket over them.   
  
“Lance?” He asked again, getting closer and gently setting his hand on Lance’s back.   
  
Mumbling, Lance turned around and looked up at his friend, eyes filled with tears, a smile on his face that he was struggling to keep.   
  
“He’s gone…” Lance said a little louder so Hunk could hear.   
  
Hunk looked at his friend then around the room and noticed how all the posters were gone, torn to shreds all over the floor.   
  
“He’s really gone, Hunk,” Lance was now full on sobbing, pulling his friend closer so he could hide his face and cry. All he wanted to do was cry.   
  
Hunk didn’t know what to do. He simply rubbed his friends back while he cried, looking at the new broadcast go on to other news, the caption still showing the Kerberos crew. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. 
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
